


Scatterheart

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I promise, Learning to Trust Again, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Steve Ren - Freeform, Stevetaka, but not before it gets worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo summons Steve to punish the Lieutenant for the failure on Jakku. After finding out that it is Mitaka he was brought to punish, Steve is horrified and must work to regain the trust the Lieutenant had in him. Mitaka is wary of the Knight and finds it difficult to see him as more than a monster, despite the feelings he initially had for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the OC, Steve Ren, created by [@thatviciousvixen](%E2%80%9Dthat-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find out more about Steve at his blog: [@lordsteveren](%E2%80%9Dlordsteveren.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)

The hiss and crackle of the lightsaber dissipated, at once unleashing a torrent of deafening silence into Mitaka’s ears. The invisible grip on his throat let go suddenly and his knees hit the cold floor. With a deep, raspy breath Mitaka scrambled to the nearest corner, cowering in the hopes of lessening the Force-user’s wrath. Ren towered above him, the subtle tilt of his helmet being the only indication he was appraising the man before him. 

The hiss of the pneumatic doors opening, however, distracted him and he made his way over to greet the newcomer. From behind the wreckage of a console, Mitaka could only make out heavy black boots and the slight flutter of black robes. 

“Master Kylo.” greeted the newcomer, voice distorted by a device similar to Ren’s.

“I leave his punishment to you. I trust that my most capable Knight will devise something suitable for this pathetic worm.” the distaste in Ren’s voice was palpable, even through the deep, rumbling cadence of the vocoder. 

Without another look at Mitaka, Ren exited the room promptly, leaving a myriad of imagined tortures to flit across his mind, his unease growing as the thud of heavy boots creeped closer. 

“How creative, your fears are delicious. But I have to admit, I have something else in mind if it’s an incentive to refrain from crossing Master Kylo again is what you need.”

The chuckle that came out of the vocoder was distorted, giving it an eerie, menacing quality that travelled through to Mitaka’s bones. The figure flung the burnt debris aside with ease and drew ever closer to Mitaka. Shivering, he pressed his back further into the wall, turning his face away from the horror before him and pressing it closer into his shoulder. Bracing himself, Mitaka expected the thrum of an igniting lightsaber or the restrictive curl of the Force tightening around his throat once more. After a few seconds of nothing but slight puffs of breath from the creature in front of him, Mitaka opened his eyes a fraction and slowly turned his head to face him. 

His eyes were met with the chequered front of his helmet, random squares pulsating a pale red, making it difficult to discern where his eyes were. The creature was crouched low, facing him with the same odd tilt of his head Ren used to observe him earlier. However, the difference in angle conveyed a look that was curious, rather than predatory. His fear now topped up with a heady dose of confusion, Mitaka could only look as the Knight brought gloved hands to the hidden clasps of his helmet, shedding his headgear and facing him once more. 

“Steve?” he managed to croak, confusion, rather than the sharp pain in his throat, keeping him from saying any more. As he took in the familiar warm eyes (now creased in concern) and slightly dishevelled curls (flattened a little by the helmet) the confusion soon turned to hurt and finally to anger, spreading low in the pit of his stomach and laced with the bitterness of fear. 

“Dopheld, I’m so sorry. I had no id-” Steve began but was taken aback by Mitaka suddenly rising to his feet and stepping towards the door. He wobbled a little, prompting Steve to move a little too quickly and reach out to balance him. Noticing the black glove moving towards him Mitaka flinched away, his shoulder knocking the hard wall as he backed further away. Steve winced at the panic in his eyes and his arms hung heavily at his sides. 

“Dopheld, you need to go to the medbay. Let me take you.” he pleaded “I swear I had no idea who Kylo wanted me to punish. I would never hurt you.” This last statement was said quietly, an undercurrent of remorse seeping through his words. 

“Stay away from me, Ren.” Mitaka muttered wearily. He attempted to straighten his back into the standard parade rest and exited the room quickly. He moved mechanically in the direction of the medbay, tears pricking in his eyes as exhaustion washed over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV after the events of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Chapter 2! Sorry it's a little late coming. It's a quite a bit longer than the first to make up for it :)

_"Stay away from me, Ren”_

The words echoed through Steve’s mind even as he rained blaster shots through the battle simulation. Flanked by stormtroopers, with his tentacles free from their usual rigid position, the training exercises usually focused him to the point of absolute zen, a oneness with the Force that zeroed his focus onto the the hologram figures of Resistance fighters. The memory of his interaction with Mitaka a few days prior had brought the chaos of battle within his own mind, the Force now channeling itself into a berserker's rage. He found himself unleashing a particularly violent barrage of blaster fire at the simulated opponents and with that an automated recording signalled the end of the exercise. The stormtroopers made their way out of the training hall without another glance at Steve, chatting to each other companionably. Eager to shower in his own refresher and wind down after a particularly intense session, Steve wrapped his tentacles around himself and began to make his way back to his quarters, only to be intercepted by Kylo, nodding slightly in greeting. 

“Master” Steve answered simply. 

It was not unusual for the Master of the Knights of Ren to make appearances at training sessions, though the fact that Steve had not picked up his presence in the viewing balcony through their Force bond worried him slightly. 

“I was impressed with your performance today.” 

The approval in his master’s voice was masked by it’s alien quality as it filtered through the vocoder. 

“”It is satisfying to see you take my guidance and finally unleashing the true potential of your Force abilities”

“Thank you, Master-” Steve began warily.

“From what I sensed in the lieutenant only moments after you were done with him, I can see you have fully taken my teachings to heart. Even I could not produce that kind of aura from him after one of my debriefings.” at this he chuckled darkly, projecting his memories into Steve’s mind.

_Mitaka is back at the bridge a mere hour after the incident, apparently having chosen to forego a visit to the medbay. Through Kylo’s eyes he seems smaller in stature, swallowed up by the bustling atmosphere of the bridge and diminished by Kylo’s hatred of the man. Hux, who was previously discussing mission reports with Kylo, glances over at the distracted lieutenant, his lips curled in annoyance from the slackened pace with which he was completing his duties._

_“Lieutenant” he barks. Mitaka almost startles visibly at the tone of his voice but manages to straighten his back and turn to his commander. He barely registers the General’s rebuke once he catches a sight of Kylo, the bitter cocktail of fear and dread and shame flowering in his psyche._

At this, Steve feels the guilt and frustration wash over him again in full force. Realising too late that his master would be able sense his remorse, and eager to now protect his lieutenant from Kylo’s wrath, Steve hastily constructs a mental barrier, blocking his Force bond to his master for the first time since he was recruited. 

“I admit I may not have been as attentive to your training as you would have preferred,” Kylo began carefully, “now that Starkiller no longer needs my input I am free to continue your training. I have made a summons to your brothers and they will be joining us aboard the ship in the coming weeks. In the meantime, I would like for you to come meditate with me after the end of the alpha shift.”

Steve blanches at the the idea of temporarily strengthening their Force bond through meditation. Doing so would only reveal the true events of his interrogation and bring to light his direct disobedience of his master’s command. He straightens his back, thankful for the fact that his mask hides any worry that has managed to seep through his mental barriers and display itself on his face.

“Master Kylo, I am grateful for the opportunity to train with you again. However, I realise from my weariness after these basic training exercises that I am unschooled in channeling this much power from the Dark Side. It is by the grace of your training that I am able to harness the Force in this way and I ask that you give me time to hone my skills alone before meditating with you once more.”

Kylo nods at Steve’s confession and the Knight resists the initial reaction to project his overwhelming relief straight into his master’s mind, choosing instead to bow and make his exit.Twisting through the steel-gray corridors of the Finalizer, Steve passes the entrance to the bridge. He hesitates for a moment, scanning it from outside. He reads the weariness of the officers after a long shift and the constant turning of the gears in the General’s mind. Unsure of whether to be relieved or disappointed at the lack of Mitaka’s presence, he finally returns to his quarters.

Once inside, Steve makes his way through the sparsely furnished rooms, peeling back the layers of his training gear until he is standing before the bed in his black leggings. With a deep sigh he unfurls his tentacles and leans back into the cool sheets. Normally calmed after a training session with the ‘troopers, the overwhelming confusion of the past few days hits him suddenly in this empty space that is solely his. He regretfully remembers the pleasant times he once shared with the sweet lieutenant. 

When he was still new to the ship, he learned quickly that the Knight's’ garb made him unapproachable to the rest of the crew. With no missions to distract him and a master too occupied with furthering the General’s project, Steve found himself In the midst of this loneliness and homesick for his simpler life back on Tatooine. And so, he had chosen to occasionally forego his regular clothing opting instead for civilian clothing similar to what the officers wore. This rarely turned heads, especially during the shifts closer to the ship’s standard sleep hours. While this could not be called a disguise (he was rarely required to invent an elaborate identity, given how large the ship was and how rare it was to meet others outside your assigned shifts), he was taken aback with the freedom with which he could now interact with the crew. It was on one of these occasions he had met Mitaka. 

_Sitting on a couch on the fringes of the Officer’s Lounge, Steve was enthralled by a news holo detailing the impacts on an Outer Rim planet after one of his more recent missions. The usual chatter of the officers at rest was a pleasant thrum in his ears but a sudden prickle of nervousness made him glance up from the holo. Standing in front of him was a puzzled officer holding a data pad in one hand and a drink in the other. The officer cleared his throat and looked at him sheepishly with his doe eyes._

_“Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could share this seat? I don’t normally find other people sitting here but wouldn’t mind the company”_

_Steve brightened at the prospect of having a conversation partner and paused the holo before turning to the officer._

_“Certainly. Please take a seat, Officer-?”_

_“Mitaka. My name’s Dopheld Mitaka.” the officer smiled shyly at him, dimples threatening to reveal themselves at the corners of his mouth._

The conversation flowed easily, Mitaka had talked mostly of his duties on the bridge and asked few questions of Steve’s own work, allowing him instead to drive the conversation towards the current going-ons in the Outer Rim. Steve found that he shared the lieutenant’s love for drama holos, both lamenting at the miniscule amount of First Order approved materials. While Steve rarely made a habit to regularly interact with the same person too often, he found himself visiting this particular lounge more often, hoping for a chance to talk to his new companion.

It was the loss of the person on the ship closest to him besides his master that ached the most. With the secret he now kept from Kylo, that he would have to keep from his fellow Knights once they arrived, and the fact that he had managed to drive away the only other person he had regular contact with, Steve was overwhelmed by the isolation these current events had driven him into. Weighed down once more by the burden of his loneliness, he shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback would be appreciated. More chapters to come, fluffier ones hopefully :)
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr: [@farfromsummer](%E2%80%9Dfarfromsummer.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
